Better Now
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Everything's going to be better now. TonyMichelle. Story 3 of 3 in the Fix-It Series between seasons 3 and 4.


Title: Better Now

Fandom: 24

Characters: Michelle Dessler/Tony Almeida

Word Count: 1, 347

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Everything's going to be better now.

Author's Notes: This is the third story in a three story fix-it series that takes place between Seasons 3 and 4 and delves into AU territory almost immediately. Huge thanks to featherjean and spacefiend for the read-overs and all the support!

* * *

Even though she called to say she'd be late, when almost an hour had passed and Michelle still hadn't made an appearance, Edward started to worry. Michelle was always on time. Even when she was coming from work, she never got to their lunches more than a few minutes after him. He knew she'd taken some time off, though, and that her house was about double the distance to their usual spot, so he decided to cut her some slack.

Finally, though, he gave up. He tossed his napkin on the table and stood, ready to take the check for his appetizer up to the register. He'd called her cell twice, only to have it go straight to voicemail. He knew it was probably nothing, but knowing what she did for a living, he'd just go to the house and make sure she was okay.

"Eddie! Don't leave!" she ordered cheerfully from across the restaurant.

He looked up to see Michelle making her way over, lightly swinging his little brother's hand in the miniscule amount of space between their bodies. Michelle was grinning, definitely almost glowing as she pulled Tony along. For his part, Tony looked to be content to let Michelle guide him; smiling wider than Edward had seen in a long time, possibly since before he'd gone to prison. He was surprised to see Tony with her; he knew that Tony had asked for another chance the night after their last lunch almost a month ago, but -

"Sorry we're late," Michelle greeted, enveloping him in a quick, one-handed hug. "We overslept."

"It's the middle of the day," he protested. "Your cell phone's off, I was about to go check on you."

Tony snickered; Edward's attention turned to him and the brothers hugged, heartily patting each other on the back.

"See, Michelle? I told you we could've stayed put."

Michelle's cheeks turned pink. "It's better that you didn't, Eddie," she promised, allowing Tony to draw her into his side. Edward watched as Tony's free hand slid into her hair, drawing Michelle's face to his for a soft kiss.

"Siddown," he called dryly, plopping back into his own chair. He watched Tony dutifully pull Michelle's seat out for her, waiting until she was settled before taking the seat beside her.

"Taking cotillion classes there, bro?"

Tony shot him a baleful look. "Shut up."

When Michelle laughed, Tony lifted her hand to his mouth.

"I'm just saying, I haven't seen him this polite since Abuela made us take those etiquette lessons when Tony was eight. I think he used them to snag…who was it, Ton? Sally Mc- no, Julie San-, no, Rosalina Go-"

"Oh, shut up," Tony growled. "I don't talk about the girls you've dated-"

"Please, you wish you could have gotten Jules," Edward retorted. "She didn't even like _me_, and that's saying something."

"Anyway," Tony interrupted, twisting his mouth into an annoyed half-grin. "I don't talk about your old flames in front of your wife."

"Except for when you threatened to invite them to my wedding."

Michelle lightly shoved Tony with her shoulder. "That's horrible, Tony."

"Hey, I was twenty. He wasn't gonna let me drink at the bachelor party. I was desperate."

Edward watched Michelle's face closely when Tony mentioned drinking, but she didn't even flinch. He knew from a phone call a few weeks ago that although they'd agreed that he would, Tony hadn't thrown out all of the alcohol in the house. But Michelle acknowledged that he hadn't had any of it either. The way he figured it, offering her the same explanation as Tony, was that it was easy to not drink after a bad day when there was nothing _to _drink. The real test came when then option to use it to cope was there.

"So how's work?" he asked, changing the subject.

The question was posed innocently, but it was enough to make Tony's smile fade slightly.

"It's fine. But the contract is almost up, so I've got to start looking again. Not looking forward to that."

Michelle's fingers tightened around Tony's and Edward watched him lean into her a little more.

"I still think they're going to ask you to stay full time," she assured, giving their joined hands a jostle.

"They're sure as hell taking their time," Tony retorted angrily, but both Edward and Michelle knew his ire wasn't being directed at them.

"Even if they don't, there'll be other contracts. Everyone needs someone to fiddle with their computers eventually." He tried to make his voice light, even as he tried to think of ways to get Tony on with his company as some sort of computer guy. "And in the mean time, I'm sure Michelle's got enough vacation days saved up to keep you busy."

Michelle laughed, nodding.

"Especially since I quit."

Edward blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I had the same reaction," Tony admitted dryly. "Told her she'd gone crazy and she better get ready to live in a box."

"We have plenty of savings. I just couldn't work there anymore. I hated going to work in the morning."

"So you're a housewife now, and he's a househusband. So cute," Edward teased.

"Oh shut up," Michelle teased right back. "Besides, if I am, then that makes me the worst housewife ever."

"Well, it was pretty touch and go there for a while, but she's okay to have around, so it's fine."

"Just fine? Remember how it's just fine the next time you take a break and want to," Michelle lowered her voice and her eyelids when she addressed his brother for the next part of her statement, "play in the middle of the day."

"Come on, guys. Don't rub it in. I don't even remember the last time I got some play in the middle of the afternoon," he muttered.

Michelle laughed, and as expected, Tony winced. His little brother never had liked getting or sharing details. Even when Edward had been dating the most sought after girl in their neighborhood, Tony's longtime, older woman crush, the younger Almeida brother had asked him to keep most of the sordid details to himself. It wasn't until the he met Michelle that Tony even acknowledged that he'd actually slept with his girlfriend. And even then it was just an offhand comment about the way she kicked him when they were trying to cuddle.

"It's not that hard, Eddie," Michelle offered softly. "Just go home, send the kids to a friend's house. Get real close." She slid closer to Tony. "Call Monica's name in that voice I know both of you boys have, nibble on her ear a little." She demonstrated, giggling when Tony's eyes closed. "Then lead her upstairs."

"Or to the couch. Or the dining room table, or the wall nearby," Tony supplied absently, turning to kiss the devious smirk off her face.

"Mmm, those work, too." Michelle smiled triumphantly.

"Thanks, I get it. Maybe you guys need to get a room?" Edward interrupted, tossing straw paper at them.

They both laughed and Michelle settled against Tony, idly stroking his hand.

Apparently their waiter had been waiting for them to quit it, too, because he appeared once they took their hands off each other. After taking their order, he quickly scrambled away, leaving the three of them in silence.

"So how are you guys, really?"

Tony looked to Michelle for confirmation. "We're okay, Eddie."

Michelle nodded. "We're going to counseling. We both have still have nightmares about everything that's happened, and as much as we talk now, we needed some outside help."

Tony kissed Michelle's temple.

"That's good. That's really good. Smart, too. I'm really glad."

"So'm I." Tony smiled. "Anyway, I owe you an apology, Ed. Last time we talked, I was an asshole."

"Yeah you were. You had been for a while," he replied, blunt as ever.

Tony's expression soured comically. "Yeah, thanks."

Eddie shrugged. It was the truth.

"But listen, it'll be better now."

Edward nodded, looking between Tony and Michelle, seeing how different they were from just a month ago. "Yeah, it will be."

END.


End file.
